Regular Show The One Remote
by TheRebelTimelord
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are looking forward to watching the wrestling but Muscle Man and HFG want to watch the NFl. The two parties must compete for the one TV in the house whilst Benson is on his two day vacation.
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show: The One Remote

Mordecai and Rigby are packing bags for Benson for his annual two day vacation. The two of them are in the living room where scattered around them are lots of bags.

Rigby: I hate packing!

Mordecai: Come on dude, you know that we have to get all this stuff ready or we're gonna' get 'fired' (Moredcai used his fingers to make an inverted commas sign around when he said the word 'fired') if we don't.

Rigby: Yeah… I guess.

Mordecai: Besides, Benson deserves this with all the work he does around here.

Rigby: Why does Benson need all this stuff anyway? He's only going for what… A week or so?

Mordecai: Two days, he's going for two days.

Rigby: And you know what that means!

Mordecai & Rigby (In chorus and singing): Two days of freedom!

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost enter the front door laughing and slapping each other on the back.

Mordecai: What are you doing here?

Muscle Man: What are _we_ doing here?

Rigby: Yeah, what are you doing here?

High Five Ghost:(HFG looks at his fingers) Oh nothing…

Muscle Man: We were only preparing for quite possibly the most important game in football history!

High Five Ghost: Steelers! Steelers!

High Five Ghost and Muscle Man: (In chorus chanting) Steelers! Steelers!

Mordecai: Yeah well at least it's not going to as good as the World Heavyweight Championship Final!

Rigby: Of the one and only really real wrestling.

Muscle Man: Dudes, dudes. You do know how long an average game of football lasts for… Right?

Mordecai: Yeah course, but you're going to watch the football in the pub aren't you?

High Five Ghost: It's been rented out because of birthday.

Mordecai: There's only one TV though. Benson's on vacation and I'm pretty sure he can't trust either of us. Skips' TV will almost defiantly have the wrong hookups…

Skips: (Walking down the corridor) I heard that.

Rigby: Who would want a birthday in a pub?

Muscle Man: We'll just get remote and we'll be on our way… Until we'll be back at 6:00.

Mordecai and Muscle Man narrowed their eyes at each other and Rigby and High Five Ghost did the same at each other in competition for the remote which currently sat on the edge of the wooden table. Mordecai and Rigby immediately dropped the bags they were carrying and dived over the sofa as Muscle Man and High Five Ghost did the same. Rigby got it first.

Rigby: Mordecai, catch!

Rigby threw the remote to Mordecai.

Mordecai: (Determined) I got it!

Just as he caught it, Muscle Man football-style tackles Mordecai as High Five Ghost grabs the remote off Mordecai.

Mordecai: (Surprised) Oof… (Dazed) Aaa…

Muscle Man: Quickly dude. Hide it.

High Five Ghost quickly floats up the stairs as Muscle Man holds back Mordecai and Rigby at the bottom of the stairs. Benson walks into the room with all his bags suddenly unpacked and messed.

Benson: (Angry) What is this?

Mordecai: Uh oh.

Mordecai and Rigby look around the room.

Benson: Muscle Man, do you have a say in this?

Muscle Man: Uh…

Rigby: It was all Muscle Man and HFG…

Muscle Man: You shut your mouth!

Mordecai: Quiet Muscle Man! Rigby might actually be right for once.

Rigby: Shut it Mordecai. Ok so we were just packing the bags when Muscle Man and HFG walk in going all (Rigby makes impressions of High Five Ghost and Muscle Man laughing) 'o he ha he h hey' (Rigby makes a weird face as in Muscle Man's face) and then the remote and the bags all messed up and…

Benson: You know what; I don't even really care anymore. Just clean up all this mess and I won't fire you. If you have something to settle between yourselves then do it outside of work. (Benson looks at watch) I better get going on my own packing. It's 4 o'clock now I think I should get going to the airport at around five, five-thirtyish if my flights at six.

Muscle Man: Sure boss, whatever you want.

Benson: Yeah, thanks Muscle Man. Now Mordecai and Rigby clean up this mess or you're fired.

Benson goes upstairs.

Muscle Man: See you guys later.

Muscle Man follows Benson upstairs to go and find High Five Ghost laughing as he does so.

Mordecai: Alright dude I have a plan. After we've finished this – because it isn't gonna' get finished if we don't finish it – we're gonna' make a seal with Muscle Man. High Five Ghost has hidden the remote somewhere, right?

Rigby: Right, so?

Mordecai: I'm going to make a deal with Muscle Man.

Mordecai and Rigby quickly clean up the mess in fast motion form and then run upstairs. Mordecai opens the shaft to the attic.

Mordecai: Alright Muscle Man.

Rigby: We have a deal.

Mordecai: And it's not a just any old deal.

Rigby: Oh no, no, no. This deal is going to be the best deal of your life.

There is a small pause in the conversation for Muscle Man and High Five Ghost to consider what was going on. The two bewildered members of the party then looked at each other with a look of confusion.

Muscle Man: Um… What are you guys talking about?

Mordecai and Rigby then looked at each with a disappointed look.

Mordecai: (Puts his fingers in his eyes as a look of annoyance as he sighs)*Sigh.*

Rigby: The remote you absolute tools.

Muscle Man: You shut your face Rigby! Oh anyway, the remote! Ok then. What's the deal on yours then? (Muscle Man uses his fingers to do a pair of speech marks around the word 'deal.')

Mordecai: Our deal is that if we find the remote before the game starts then we get to watch the wrestling.

Rigby: But, if we don't find the remote then you get to watch your Football game.

Muscle Man: (Strokes his pretend beard) Alright then, we accept. (Mordecai and Muscle Man shake hands)

High Five Ghost: Why do you guys not want to watch the football anyway? I thought you guys were fans of it.

Rigby: Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss that match for the world.

High Five Ghost: Even after the incident with Pops and the whole nearly getting fired thing.

Rigby: Dude that happens like every day.

Mordecai: It's probably never going to happen anyway. I suppose we better get going.

Muscle Man: Oh ok. But I don't know what it's going to do. You're never going to find it.

Rigby and Mordecai: (In chorus) Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm. You'll see. (The pair exits the attic, leaving Muscle Man and High Five Ghost to whatever they were doing)


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai: Ok, so its 4:30 now and we've got find the remote by 6:00 and if we don't we might never be able to watch a wrestling match again.

Rigby: Why?

Mordecai: Dude, spoilers!

Rigby: Oh yeah.

Mordecai: Anyway, we're going to have to split up. How about… You take the kitchen and I'll look in the bathroom and the attic.

Mordecai's watch shows 16:30 as the two start to search. Mordecai searches behind the towels, in the bath and the cupboards before going back into the attic and searching through boxes. Meanwhile, Rigby checks in the oven and fridge before lying on the floor in exhaustion. Mordecai's watch now reads 17:00.

Benson: (Carrying his bags with Skips helping him) I'm off now! See you all in two days.

Skips: Yeah, I'll popping Benson to the airport. Shout now if you want to join us. (The house fell silent)

Benson: Well at least I've got you company Skips. (The two walk out house towards Benson's car and Skips starts the engine and dives off.

Rigby: (Walking up the stairs) Oh, this is hopeless.

Mordecai: We can't give up now dude. We have to keep looking. Have you in the living room?

Rigby: Yeah.

Mordecai: Are you sure?

Rigby: Yeah.

Mordecai: Underneath all the cushions for the sofa and what about behind the TV?

Rigby: I don't know actually.

Muscle Man: He, he, he. How are you guys getting along?

Mordecai: Good actually. (Mordecai looks at his watch) It's still only 5 past 5. We've still got a lot of time left.

Muscle Man: Ok then, well I'll let you get on with it then. But you're never going it find it. I tell you what. I'll give you a clue.

Rigby: Ok.

Mordecai: What is it?

Muscle Man: It's in the house. (Muscle Man walks off) He, he, he, he, he.

Mordecai: Ok, so maybe we should stick together. Now that we know that it is in the house we don't have to look around the whole park. Let's look in the living room again. (The two of them start to walk downstairs) We've still got a lot of time left to find it.

Rigby: Yeah I guess. I think we should have a break though first.

Mordecai's watch reads 17:10 when the two of them stop relaxing and go into the living room to look behind the TV and under the sofa cushions, whilst Rigby looked under the wooden table.

Mordecai: Dude, duded, I have an idea.

Rigby: Oh yeah, what is it? (Rigby has a pillow of his head and as he pulls it off he blows the feathers out his moth and zips the pillow back up again.)

Mordecai: Get that off you. Anyway, what if it's under the sofa? (The two look in horror at the bottom of the dark sofa.)

Rigby: But think about Mordecai…

Mordecai: I'm sorry Rigby. But it has to be. There isn't another place in the house where it could be?

Rigby: Aright then. Let's do it.

Mordecai and Rigby push the sofa off the patch where it hadn't moved for years.

Mordecai: Grrrrrr!

Rigby: Heave!

Mordecai: Almost got it… Nearly…

Mordecai and Rigby: Aah. Uh!

They suddenly realize the dust and old food. Suddenly, they see the remote. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are walking down the stairs when they see what Mordecai and Rigby are doing.

Muscle Man: No (He and High Five Ghost down the stairs as Mordecai picks up the remote and Muscle Man latches onto it as well.)

Mordecai: Let go it Muscle Man. We had a deal.

Now Rigby and High Fie Ghost try to hold onto it. The batteries are about to come out of the remote when suddenly a beam comes out of it. It fixes onto Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost and the party disappear. As the group disappears, Pops walks pat the corridor to say:

Pops: Where did everybody go?

Mordecai: Where are we?

A cage split Mordecai and Rigby from Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

Rem Ote: Mordecai, Rigby and Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, I am Rem Ote. You are here because neither you can agree on what to watch. Luckily it's a Friday and I'm usually quite busy on Saturday nights. I can never find out why?

Rigby: It was their fault Rem Ote. We made a deal that if we found the remote by the time the football start then we get to use it.

Rem Ote: Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, what I your argument?

Muscle Man: Normally, I would say I'm a man of my word Mr Ote but this time it's a special occasion.

High Five Ghost: Yeah, and this football match is really important?

Rigby: It always is.

Rem Ote: Silence Rigby. Let the opposing party finish.

Muscle Man: Look, we're sorry if we jacked up this whole deal thing. But you see it's the top two in the league going head to head.

High Five Ghost: Two giants of the NFL that we might never see come up against each other again. Whereas, with wrestling, you can see people go against each other almost every time it comes on.

Mordecai: Yeah I suppose.

Muscle Man: Look, we're sorry we didn't keep to the deal but we thought you'd never find it.

Rem Ote: You guys are ok sharing.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost: Yeah, I guess.

Rem Ote: Ok then, bye!

The beam took the party back to the house onto the moved sofa.

Muscle Man: So I guess we're going to share now then. Keep flicking between channels right?

Mordecai: Nice try Muscle Man.

Rigby picks up the remote and changes it to the wrestling.

Rigby: But we won the deal fair and square.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Mordecai and Rigby: (In Chorus) Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm.

Muscle Man: You guys are so unfair. I'm going to my trailer.

Mordecai: You going to watch the wrestling HFG?

High Five Ghost: (Pauses) Yeah, ok.


End file.
